


waiting for the morning to begin

by acnasa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acnasa/pseuds/acnasa
Summary: i don't like people i don't know.title: a car, a torch, a death by twenty one pilots.





	waiting for the morning to begin

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like people i don't know. 
> 
> title: a car, a torch, a death by twenty one pilots.

so apparently, you're supposed to be completely fine when you hear that strangers are coming over for dinner. 

tyler panics and says he doesn't want to go. his mom explodes all over him and starts screaming, telling him to hand over his phone (his shield), telling him that he's selfish and unkind (and worthless and stupid and shouldbedead and justkillyourself).

he's screaming too, just wordless screams of terror and anger, because she doesn't understand, nobody really does, and he can't explain it when he just shuts down and doesn't want to interact with anyone at all, but she just keeps screaming and he's screaming too and he sees her hand twitch and his scream gets a little louder. 

there's no slap, but she takes a deep breath and says, "what? think i'm going to hit you? selfish prick." and then she doesn't hit him, she slaps him with the back of his left hand. he screams again, hands flying up to the cut on his cheek. she laughs and shakes out her hand, then plunges her hand into his pocket and waves his phone (again, shield) in front of his face. 

"selfish piece of shit," she hisses, and she walks away. tyler slumps against the counter and sobs, tears stinging the cut, bloody fingers shaking madly against his cheek. 

"oh god," he gasps, stumbling out of the kitchen, up the stairs, into the bathroom. "oh god," again, fingers reaching into the bottom drawer, pulling out the small razor, yanking his shorts up his leg. 

he can hear his mom moving around downstairs, telling his dad. there's an angry rumble and he pauses for a moment to lock the door. seconds later, there's fists pounding on the wood, rattling the handle, and as his dad is screaming at him through the door, he cries and makes shaky red lines across his thigh. 


End file.
